in leven blijven
by toriakane
Summary: Kita…menang dan engkau akhirnya kembali. {Dutch soldier and his javanese beloved during WWII / story in Indonesian Languange- there'll be a sequel in the future...i guess}


Kita…menang dan engkau akhirnya kembali. 

* * *

Hening.

Dalam keheningan, aku memikirkan banyak hal. Sejak awal aku memang tipe pemikir, aku memikirkan hal-hal yang kompleks dan menguraikannya menjadi partikel-partikel sederhana yang hanya dapat kumengerti sendiri. Aku sangat suka berpikir sampai kepalaku terasa sakit.

_Tapi tidak untuk kali ini…_

Suatu senja, entah serangan apa yang mendera dadaku, barangkali rasa rindu. Aku terkulai di tempat tidur berukuran dobel yang biasa aku gunakan saat terlelap. Ditemani suhu dingin dan keheningan yang selalu menemaniku akhir-akhir ini, suasana hening yang aku gunakan untuk menunggu.

Ya, menunggu…

Hari demi hari, menunggu kabar akan keselamatan 'dirinya'. Hanya tentang dia dan kawan seperjuangannya pulang dengan membawakan kemenangan. Kemenangan yang sedang diperjuangkan oleh para prajurit. Tertawa miris aku dibuatnya, kehilangan harapan pula aku dibuatnya.

_Diombang-ambing tepatnya…_

* * *

Teriakkan, suara jatuhnya isi amunisi senjata, cahaya terang benderang yang menyilaukan indra penglihatan, beserta darah dari para prajurit yang terus bercucuran. Semua itulah yang selalu kita hadapi—cukup untuk membawa kita ke jalan buntu atau jalan kemenangan. Perdamaian.

Melewati beragam puing-puing tak berbentuk yang hanya dihiasi oleh peluru kosong, aku ditemani oleh prajurit pemberani dan foto kekasihku. Adiwarna.

* * *

Aku duduk termenung dihadapan sebuah TV berukuran 42''. Menantikan kabar berita baru tentang mereka yang berjuang, tetapi hasil yang didapat selalu sama. Tidak ada.

Aku duduk termenung memegang erat gagang telepon. Menantikan suaranya—kekasihku—mengatakan 'aku akan pulang tak lama lagi'. Ingin aku mendengar suara lembutnya sekali lagi. Mendengar kabar bahwa ia selamat meskipun dia sedang jauh. Jauh dari rumah.

_Jauh dari peluk erat jemariku…_

Perlahan aku terjatuh ke dalam lubang di mana aku terkulai lemah tak berdaya. Kusandarkan kepalaku di kaki tempat tidur sembari melihat ke arah pintu kamar, hanya untuk memejamkan mataku, mencoba mencari kenyataan sesungguhnya, namun yang kutemui hanyalah kekeliruan. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan terkecuali memberikan seluruh jiwa ragaku demi keselamatan kekasihku—Willem Arondéus.

* * *

Kemenangan sudah dekat, kami yakin akan hal itu. Berlari menggesa ke sebuah gedung tak berpenghuni untuk menyusun rencana. Senjata yang masih dalam genggaman erat mulai kami angkat ke udara seraya meneriakkan satu kalimat. Satu kalimat yang menandakan _mari akhiri ini semua_.

̈́_Serang!_΅

Suara teriakan penuh adrenalin, jeritan penuh rintih perih, ledakan, jatuhnya isi peluru dari kelongsongnya, dan suara lain yang membisingkan telinga. Adu tembak telah usai, kini semua sudah terkendali. Berakhir sudah 6 tahun, 1 hari kami menghabiskan waktu bersama di dalam konflik paling mematikan sepanjang sejarah umat manusia.

Sudah waktunya bagi kami untuk…pulang.

* * *

Genap sudah bulan demi bulan tanpa kabar lain. Sudah terlalu lama penantian ini berlanjut. Tetapi aku tetap bertahan, menunggu dengan lapang hati. Setiap malam aku mulai bertanya pada bintang selagi menulis kata demi kata yang tak terungkapkan ke dalam secarik kertas, berharap dirimu memiliki waktu itu membacanya; menemanimu dalam kesulitan yang engkau hadapi di sana. Kukirimu seluruh sifatku, khilafku, cintaku, dan rinduku kepadamu. Lagipula engkaulah yang mengambil itu semua dariku.

* * *

Perjalanan terasa lambat namun penuh akan kepastian. Sepasang retinaku menangkap selembar kertas. Sebuah surat yang dengan penuh harapan agar secarik surat ini berasal dari Adiwarna. Tetapi apa daya, kertas itu dikirim oleh pemerintah untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Harapanku yang pupus tidak menghalangiku untuk langsung mengambil keperluanku dari barak. Hendak memasuki ruangan, gendang telingaku menangkap alunan melodi,

"_Oh where do we being? The rubble or our sins? And the walls kept-"_

Alunan melodi yang dimainkan oleh kawan lamaku, dirinya duduk terpaku pada gelombang musik yang ia hantarkan. Dalam perjalanan keluar, aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Tidak bisa aku menahan lebih lama lagi, aku bergegas untuk pulang. Pulang ke tempat di mana merasa nyaman.

"_-tumbling down, in the-"_

Rumah dan orang terkasih.

"_-City that we love.."_

.

.

Berusaha sepenuh hati untuk memperlambat gerakanku membuka kunci pintu―hal yang paling kukhawatirkan ialah merusak pintu depan di hari yang selalu kunantikan. Dengan perlahan aku membuka sebuah kayu jati yang menjadi tempat untuk masuk dan keluar, lantas aku menjatuhkan seluruh bawaanku. Aku berlari mengikuti aroma _poffertjes_ yang menjadi pertanda seseorang sedang berada di dapur.

Berdiri. Aku melihatnya berdiri dengan pundak yang bergetar dan beberapa butiran air mata yang mulai membasahi wajahnya. Dalam potret indah itu, aku menatap lurus pada mata zamrudnya- manik jati yang selalu kuidam-idamkan. Kubentangkan kedua tanganku- menandakan aku ingin memeluk kekasihku.

"Willem―kau- kamu akhirnya pulang! MAS WILLEM-KU TERKASIH KAMU PUL―"

Aku tak diberi kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan seutas kalimat pertanda aku bahagia. Bibir merah delimaku yang terkunci dengan bibir indah miliknya tanpa aba-aba. Membuatku tersentak dan menjatuhkan kue yang telah kubuat untuk menghilangkan rasa rindu. _Persetan, aku tidak peduli dengan kue itu, yang hanya kupedulikan kenyataan bahwa kekasihku telah pulang_.

"_Ratna pakaja-_ku, aku pulang. Kita menang." Kuangkat tangan kananku untuk memainkan surai cokelatnya dengan jemariku. Surai cokelat indah menawan yang selalu kupuji terutama saat pemiliknya merasakan ekstasi langit ketujuh.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan rasa ini tak akan berhenti meskipun jarak memisahkan kita," aku berbisik di balik hembus napasku sembari menghirup aroma wangi rambutnya.

* * *

Tak ada lagi suara denting dari amunisi kosong yang jatuh, tak ada lagi seteru di medan perang.

Hanya dua individu, dua potong _poffertjes_, dan cinta sebagai pihak ketiga yang menemani.

―_**tak ada kisah yang benar-benar berakhir**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**


End file.
